phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna
Sienna is the owner of the Bottlemail Industry in Clutter Haven. Sienna is first revealed in Episode 7, when Marona finally has 50000 Bordeaux to pay off for Phantom Isle. She also works with a Scrabbit named Murasaki. It is later revealed in the game that Sienna is actually Scarlet the Brave and never came into contact with Count Malt in fear that he would be upset about her injured leg. Scarlet the Brave Her original name was Scarlet. She was the owner of Phantom Isle before Marona bought it from her. When she was younger, she lived there happily together with a avian lover named Jade. However, her days of happiness ended when she found her lover slain on a beach, most likely caused by Sulphur's rampage. This sent her on the path of darkness where she went to the Netherworld to obtain her power of a hero to defeat Sulphur but risking becoming more like a demon herself. When Ash and Marona went back in time and met her, she was shrouded in a dark aura and in a bloodied frenzy, she attacked the pair. After Scarlet was defeated by Ash and Marona, she had unlocked her power of a hero. Unbeknownst to Ash and Marona, Jade's ghost appeared and silently thanked them for saving Scarlet from the darkness. Since then, Scarlet is able to accomplish her quest in sealing Sulphur and became the legendary heroine known as Scarlet the Brave. At some point in her life, she injured her leg which unables her to continue her life as a warrior. Thus she retires to a quiet life on Clutter Haven, started the Bottlemail Industry and adopted the name "Sienna" to avoid attention. To accomplish her quest, she has developed a special technique known as the Psycho Burgundy, which was used to seal away Sulphur. This ability is later inherited by Walnut, Castile (shown only in Makai Kingdom) and Almaz (shown only in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days). Sienna Extra Battle For information on the Sienna's stats during post game battle with Sienna, see Sienna (Battle). Trivia *Due to Walnut's capability to activate the Psycho Burgundy, some people speculate that Sienna might in fact be Walnut's biological mother. However, this theory is highly debatable as there does not exist any mention in the game that Sienna had a child and the only lover she had was an avian, which makes conception highly unlikely. *The name of Scarlet's lover, Jade, was never mentioned in game. It was only mentioned in the manga adaptation, Phantom Brave Ivoire Monogatari. *She has a birth mark on her body in the shape of a flame. She shares this trait with the zombie from Forestia Milon. *﻿In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, the DLC character Almaz (from Disgaea 3: Absense of Justice) has Psycho Burgundy. It's unconfirmed how Almaz gets the ability since the Disgaea world and Phantom Brave world are two seperate realities. Because he has it, it would seem he is either a decendant of Scarlet the Brave (unknowingly) or this version is unique to the Disgaea universe. When Almaz uses Psycho Burgundy, the flames are blue instead of an orange-red color.